


please (come back to us)

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, part 3 of my done series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Third and final installment of ‘done’
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Platonic Moxiety - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since the incident, where Patton had snapped and cried and screamed.

And he still wasn’t talking to them.

After it had happened that day, Logan had stepped in to clean up the mess left behind.

He was the only one who stayed downstairs to clean up.

Virgil had immediately tried getting through to Patton, with a thousand apologies but each time there was no answer until eventually he gave up.

And Roman had escaped to the Imagination for some space.

None of the three had seen Patton since that day, and even if they did he’d probably not want to see them either.

.......

“How much longer are you going to hide in here with us? I mean, I’m not complaining but at some point Virgil is going to kick open that door and then probably kill both of your boyfriends because he’s going to think we kidnapped you,” Deceit said.

Patton had to fight a smile because the deceitful side still stayed snuggled right into his side, with Remus on the other side.

“I can’t face them anymore, I just feel so bad about screaming at them like that,” the moral side said, almost coming close to tears again.

His sweet little kitty, Delilah, purred as he stroked her in an attempt to feel better.

“Aw, Patty-cake, it’s okay. You know they’d do anything for you, and you’re way too cute for anyone to stay mad at you,” Remus said.

“He’s not wrong,” Deceit replied when Patton said nothing.

The moral side blushed lightly and waved a hand. “Anyway....I’m not going to avoid them forever. I just....I don’t want to right now, it’s too hard.”

“That’s okay. We can just cuddle for a while longer,” Deceit said.

If they ended up staying there for the rest of the day, no one complained.

Patton wondered if anyone else had even noticed. He wondered if they missed him like he missed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton had chosen to sleep alone. He loved Deceit and Remus to death but he already felt like they’d done enough, and he insisted he’d be fine with Delilah, which was the truth.

In the morning he woke up to a knock on the bedroom door. Delilah immediately jumped off the bed and dashed over to the door.

“Patton?”

Virgil. Probably back to apologize. The moral side longed to open the door but he was convinced that even if the anxious side sounded sorry, he wasn’t really.

None of them liked Patton anymore, he was sure of it.

“Look, I know you probably don’t want to see us right now. But I miss you, a lot. I don’t see you anymore and I would have been worried but Deceit keeps telling me you’re okay. And he told me you guys are....together? And Remus is in on this too?”

Oh no.

“Anyway.....when I told you I used to be one of them, you hugged me and said you’d love me no matter what. And as long as you’re happy, I’ll still love you no matter what. I just want my best friend back....please.”

.........

Virgil had known it was probably pointless to try Patton’s door for probably the millionth time, but he couldn’t help it if he worried.

And he wasn’t exactly lying about being okay with Patton’s relationship, he just didn’t mention the fact that if either Deceit or Remus broke his heart he’d kill them.

But at least the deceitful side hadn’t appeared suddenly to set things right, truth-wise.

Virgil waited outside Patton’s door, hearing nothing but a slight meow from behind it at first.

Then the handle turned and the door opened.

Patton was there, holding a tiny white furred kitten (but didn’t seem to be having an allergic reaction) and at least he had actually opened the door instead of just being completely unresponsive.

“I’m sorry,” the moral side said softly.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Virgil replied instantly.

“But....what I did that day-“

“You were right. We didn’t even know what we were fighting about anymore and it got very out of hand and we shouldn’t have dragged you into it.”

“So.....you’re not mad?”

“I can promise you right now that no one is mad.”

Patton smiled, and gestured to the bundle of white fluff in his arms. “This is Delilah, she’s hypoallergenic. She was a surprise, but really sweet.”

Virgil carefully reached out, gently rubbing her head and Delilah purred in delight.

“She likes you,” Patton said.

The anxious side chuckled. “I hope so.”

Yeah, things were going to be okay.


End file.
